Minor Ships
Minor Pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. Sometimes, if the amount of evidence grows to a particularly staggering amount and it seems like an extremely possible candidate for a canon onscreen relationship, the pairing can move on to have their own pairing page. Other couples considered to be "Minor Pairings" but for one reason or another have their own page: Rinjin (Robbie and Sinjin), Lori (Tori and Lane Alexander), Tayley (Tara Ganz and Hayley Ferguson), Tyder (Tori and Ryder Daniels). The Minor Pairings #'Cinjin - C/'at and S'/injin' #'Sindré' - Sin/jin and''' An'/dré #'Dori - D/'amien and T'/ori''' #'Tyder - T/'ori and R'/yder' #'Rybbie - Ry/'der and Ro/'bbie' #'Shandré '- Sh/erry and''' André''' #'Caniel - Ca/'t and Da'/niel' #'Toriel - Tori '''and Dani/'el''' #'Cug - C/'at and T'/ug' #'Trinkowitz - Trin/'a and Si'/kowitz' #'Cason - C'/at and J/'ason' #'Tason - T'/ori and J/'ason' #'Janiel - Ja'/de and Da/'niel' #'Keendré '- Kee/ko and A/'ndré' #'Shina - Sh'/awn''' and Tr/'''ina Cinjin: Cinjin is the pairing of Cat and Sinjin (C'/at and S/'injin). They seem to be acquaintances. They possibly date at the end of Robarazzi. 'Season 1 Moments:' 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin sits behind Cat in class. *He keeps looking at her instead of Robbie during Robbie's presentation. 'Robarazzi' *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin is a part of the new Diddly-Bops group that Cat creates. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds," and Sinjin is a nerd. 'Season 2 Moments:' 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Sinjin is showing Cat something on his laptop. *When she tells him to replay the video, he responds by saying "Kay-kay," one of Cat's catchphrases. 'TheSlap.com Hints': *When Cat posted a status about baby food flavors, Sinjin was the first to comment with his favorite. 'Trivia:' *Both Cat and Sinjin said the phrase "whoosh" once. In Beck Falls for Tori, Cat said that when she interrupted Tori's audition, and Sinjin also said the same thing in iParty with Victorious when he was talking to André. *Both like to eat baby food. Gallery: thumb|200px|left|Short Cinjin video Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Diddly-bops-victorious-18670623-500-375.jpg The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Sinjin and Cat.jpg Tumblr luxn5pyvox1qcx61o.gif Sindré: Sindré is the pairing of Sinjin and André (Sin/jin and An/'dré'). They seem to be acquaintances. Season 1 Moments: 'Pilot' *Sinjin greets André, his first line in the entire show. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Sinjin pays André to let him spend time in the kiddie pool. *André warns Sinjin how much time he has left. *When Tori says "Hey, Sinjin!" André tells her "It's cool, he still got two minutes left." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Andre knew that MrSkinnyJeans is Sinjin's username. 'Rex Dies' *André seems happy when Tori lets the Turblow Jet suck up the shirt Sinjin gave her, maybe because he was jealous that Sinjin gave her the shirt. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin enjoyed the song André wrote for the kids. *He asked them to do another song, meaning that he likes André's musical style. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André's ice cream carton lands in Sinjin's spaghetti, but Sinjin does not seem upset about this whatsoever. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André appeared in two of Sinjin's Sock Puppets videos. *André posted "I went to a party and took Sinjin as my wingman. I blame myself for going home dateless." *André posted a photo of Sinjin in the Ice Cream for Ke$ha gallery and captioned it "I dropped my ice cream on Sinjin's spaghetti. His direct quote: That's cool Andre, I think it gives my noodles character. That is one weird dude". *André posted "Just found week-old ravioli in my locker. Gave it to Sinjin. He seemed happy enough about it." *Sinjin commented on André's status asking him if he wanted to go play racquetball that weekend. *André said that he was sorry that Sinjin couldn't stay with him while his house was being fumigated. Dori: Dori is the pairing of Damien and Tori (D'/amien and T/'ori). Season 1 Moments: 'A Film by Dale Squires' *When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. *In the beginning of the class, Tori is sitting next to Damien. *Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away from Damien. *When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. *Damien tries to touch Tori's cheek. Gallery: Damian.jpg Damian tori.jpg Rybbie: Rybbie is the pairing of Ryder Daniels and Robbie (Ry/der and Ro/'bbie'). It is unknown if Ryder knows who Robbie is and if they will ever have interactions on the show as Ryder has only appeared in one episode so far. Season 2 Moments: 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Tori dating Ryder. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. *It is possible that Robbie wanted to watch Ryder because he liked him. *In order to keep Ryder from leaving the stage, Robbie slightly pelvic thrusts and dances in Ryder's way. Gallery: 123.jpg Cabbie Pic.jpg Tumblr lorzdtJV8G1r0ouboo1 500.gif RyderRobbieRex.png Shandré: Shandré is the pairing of Sherry and André (Sh/erry and André). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time. It is unknown how their relationship started and ended on the show. The only proof that their relationship ended came from André's post on theSlap. It is also unknown whether or not they will interact again as Sherry only had one appearance, and her name was never mentioned on the show. Season 2 Moments: 'Prom Wrecker' *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. *He has his arm around her during the "prom" meeting and she whispers in his ear while Tori speaks. *He takes her to the "Prome." *He calls her baby when he asks her to go get them drinks. *She goes and gets them drinks. *She holds his arm and hugs him after the performance. *He mentions that he tries to get to know her, meaning that he wants to have a real relationship with her that's more than kissing. *André states that Shery saw him as a pair of hot lips. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André posted "Finally managed to detach Sherry's lips from my face. My poor lips need a vacation." *André posted "Had to breakup with Sherry. She's doing fine...my lips are finally getting feeling back in 'em." Gallery: Andre_and_girlfriend.jpg Tumblr lnd7in1X6Q1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Screenshot5.jpg Robbie's reaction.png Sherryandre.jpg Caniel: Caniel is the pairing of Cat and Daniel (C'/at and D/'aniel). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time. It was never mentioned in the show how their relationship ended, except that they never appear again as a couple. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Daniel cheated on her by kissing Tori and has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments: 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Cat and Daniel date in this episode. *Cat brings Daniel to meet her friends, suggesting she is serious about him. *She says "This is the guy I was telling you about!" meaning she has talked about him before. *When Cat sees Danny, she squeals and leaps into his arms, and they kiss. *Danny assures Cat that he isn't freaked out about having his ex around because he wants her to be happy. *Cat and Danny make out in the hallway. *Danny comes and visits Cat at lunch, covering her eyes and asking her to guess who's behind her. When she realizes it's him, they kiss and he slides in next to her. *Cat makes Danny brownies. *Daniel likes Cat's brownies, even though he told Tori when they were dating that he didn't eat them. *Daniel and Cat attend the Kick Back together. *Daniel dances with Cat at the Kick Back, and they Eskimo kiss. *Danny and Cat are kissing passionately when Tori sprays them with hot cheese. *Danny seems angry at Tori for spraying cheese on Cat. *Danny seems sorry that he kissed Tori. *Cat is upset because Tori kissed Daniel. 'The Slap.com Hints:' *Cat posted "I'VE GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!!!! His name is Daniel. His hair is fuzzy." *On the Slap, Cat posts that Danny was angry with her for forgetting about their Valentine's Day dinner, implying that they dated a few more weeks after the episode but broke up sometime before Sleepover at Sikowitz's, where she went on a date with Jason Sikowitz. Gallery: C N B D 0 1.png 2.jpg CNB.jpg C N B D C.png Caniel.jpg Beck+cat.jpg Canieldancewellkiss.jpg Toriel: Toriel is the pairing of Tori and Daniel (Tor/i and Dan/'iel'). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a while before the series started. It is unknown if they will ever interact again as Daniel has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments: 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *It is revealed that Tori dated Daniel a year ago in the episode. *Daniel doesn't like Tori's brownies because they taste bad, but to spare her feelings he tells her he just doesn't like them in general. *Daniel and Tori kiss each other. *Tori gets jealous of Daniel and Cat's relationship, revealing that she may still have feelings for him. *They talk and sit beside each other on the main stairway. Gallery: thumb|300px|right|Short Toriel video C N B D T 0 1.png Images (10).jpg Wew.png|Tori and Daniel's reunion Cug: Cug is the pairing of Cat and Tug (C'/at and T/'ug). Tug was Cat's Prome date. It is unknown if they actually dated and if so, how long their relationship lasted. It is also unknown if Tug will reappear for a second appearance in the future. Season 2 Moments: 'Prom Wrecker' *It is revealed that Cat met Tug at Bed, Bath and Beyonder. *Tug is Cat's date for the "Prome". *Cat giggles when Tug makes his hat light up and spin. *Tug's wardrobe choices might be attempts to impress Cat, and they seem to work. Gallery: Fddfggtr.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Trinkowitz Friendship Moments The Diddly-Bops *Sikowitz and Trina are both a part of the new Diddly Bops group. Tori Gets Stuck *Sikowitz casts Trina as one of the speaking roles in his play, showing that he thinks she has potential. *Sikowitz allows Trina to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz tells Trina to learn to cough more believably, as he wants her to expand her acting abilities. *Trina goes so far as to actually contract tuberculosis in order to cough properly, showing her dedication to not only her role but to Sikowitz's direction. *Sikowitz understudies Tori's part and it is his character who saves Trina's character. Locked Up *Sikowitz and Trina go to the chancellor (just the two of them) to ask him to free Tori. *Sikowitz hides behind Trina and puts his hand on her shoulder. *Trina shoves Sikowitz over to where the chancellor wants them to go. *Trina is excited to see Sikowitz when he appears outside the jail. Tori Tortures Teacher *Trina tells Tori that if she wants to do something nice for Sikowitz she should take him to see "a really good" play. Groupsiko.jpg Ububbujbuj.jpg Cason Moments Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Cat purposely broke character to hang out with Jason. *Cat and Jason left Sikowitz's house together. *Jason puts his arm around Cat. *Cat snuggles real close to Jason when they are at the Vega household. S A S C B.png Screen11.jpg Cat and Jason.png Tumblr lool2dHMXO1qkog2vo1 500.gif Tason Moments Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Tori is the first one to notice Jason. *Tori thinks that Jason is a handsome, young man, *Tori flirts with Jason. *Tori was going to let Jason eat her Raisin Bran. *Tori had 'much to discuss' with Jason. Janiel/Janny Moments Cat's New Boyfriend *Jade wants to know who Tori was talking to, who was Danny. *Jade asks Danny why he was talking to Tori. *Jade wants to know why Danny dumped Tori, not knowing that Tori actually dumped him. *Jade asked Danny how he celebrated when Tori broke up with him. *Jade wants to tell Cat about Daniel. *Jade said that Daniel said that Cat's brownies are really good. *Whenever Tori got bummed about seeing Daniel, Jade would grin widely. *Jade wants to know if Daniel ever spun Tori like how he was spinning Cat. *Jade wants to know why Tori sprayed hot cheese all over Danny with a smug smile on her face. Keendré Moments Who Did It to Trina? *André met Keeko at a BF Wang's. *Keeko called André. *André seemed very fond of Keeko; as the ringtone when she calls is the opening notes to Song2You. *André really wanted to go on the date with her as well. *André jumped over Lane's couch and rushed out Lane's office, just to go see her, as soon as the mystery was "solved". 'TheSlap Hints' *André posted: "Had a blast on my date with Keeko... NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENDLESS FLASHBACKS!" Shina Moments 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina states that she has a crush on Shawn. *Trina said that she loved Shawn. *Trina calls him "a special boy". *Trina calls him "baby". *Trina made a sausage pizza for Shawn. *Trina made another pizza for Shawn when she found out he doesn't like/is allergic to green peppers. *Trina thought they were dating. *Trina was very upset when she found out that Shawn had a girlfriend. (Specifically, threw the pizza minus the green peppers at the wall.) TTT5253532552.jpg TTT4235235352.jpg Shawnandtrina.png Tumblr lsvunwUu5c1qhwd7ko1 500.jpg Cane Moments Season One 'Robarazzi' *Lane talks to Cat about her problem with Sky Store, but gets distracted by her tennis ball cleaner. *Cat shows Lane her new items excitedly. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is adamant about Robbie going to see Lane about his dreams, showing that she trusts him to help her friends. *Cat told Robbie that Lane helped her with a lot of her problems. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Lane yells at Tori for spraying Cat (and Daniel) with hot cheese. Season Two 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Rex tells Lane that there's a car parked in Robbie's butt, and Cat is part of the group that goes to visit Robbie at the hospital. 'Helen Back Again' *Lane claps for Cat's juggling. *Lane smiles widely when Cat starts the juggling portion of her audition. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Lane interviews Cat (along with Robbie, Jade, Tori, Andre and Rex.) *Lane looks at Cat with an odd expression after she has her flashback. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Lane got Cat a talking headband to use until her voice gets better. *Cat excitedly starts to tell Lane about what her brother did. TheSlap Hints *Cat leaves a message on Lane's page that says,"Hi Lane!" with a smiley emoticon. *This Slap conversation: Lane: I want to see some creativity in this year's costume contest or you're disqualified. Just wearing cat ears IS NOT a costume! Cat: But I always wear cat ears! Cat: Get it? Cat: Cuz my name is Cat and I have ears… Cat ears! File:Screenshot2.jpg File:Tumblr_lmqza3EF2f1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Minor Pairings' Fanfictions 'Caniel' *the mind of an antagonist by Live.Write.Love01 Cinjin *Summer by NuggetCaptain Tyder *Them For A Ryder by Marie S Zachary Category:Minor Pairing Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Moments